


Birthday Celebrations

by battle_goats



Series: Birthday Celebrations [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka plans a surprise for Makoto's 30th brithday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Celebrations

Makoto woke up when a suddenly slight weight was dropped on his chest and little fingers poked at his face.  He opened his eyes to see baby Michiru smiling and gurgling happily at him.  He smiled and picked her up so he could sit up.

“Happy birthday, Makoto,” Haruka said.  He leaned in and gave Makoto a kiss, lightly squishing Michiru between them.

“Good morning Haru, Michi-chan,” Makoto said.  Their daughter clapped her hands and giggled.

“She wanted to wake you up for breakfast,” Haruka told him.  He reached for Michiru and took her from Makoto so the taller man could get out of bed.  Makoto stood and placed his hands on Haruka’s waist.

“And what does Haru have planned for today?” Makoto asked with a grin.

“A surprise,” Haruka answered.  They walked out to the kitchen and sat down for breakfast.  Makoto watched in content as Haruka worked to get Michiru fed from her high chair.  She was more interested in trying to smear her mashed carrots onto her daddy’s face.

Makoto laughed when she managed to leave a handprint on Haruka’s cheek.  Haruka glared at him for it.  Makoto finished eating and got up to get ready for work.

He came back to the kitchen five minutes later to grab his lunch.  He gave Haruka another kiss, and planted a wet kiss on Michiru’s forehead.

“Be good for daddy today,” he said.  Michiru reached out with carrot stained fingers, but he moved away just in time.

Makoto worked as a teacher at Iwatobi’s only pre-school.  No one was surprised when he announced that he wanted to be a teacher.  He’d gone off to university on his own.  Surprised when a year later, Haruka joined him in his small apartment to study illustration and design.

Haruka worked from home as a freelance illustrator.  He was usually hired to design logos and mascots for companies.  In between he painted and sculpted small things that were displayed in the town’s tiny museum.  His most successful work though, had been the one time he’d been hired by a small time anime studio to do scenery and character design.  In the evening after Makoto came home, he coached Iwatobi High’s swim club.

While they’d been living together since they were nineteen, and a couple for even longer.  Makoto and Haruka hadn’t entered a domestic partnership until they were twenty-five.  They’d adopted Michiru just eight months ago.  She’d been a newborn who’s mother was still too young to care for her.

Today was Makoto’s thirtieth birthday, and Haruka had plans for them.

Haruka had finished feeding Michiru and set her down on her playmat while he cleaned up the kitchen and threw the dishes into the washer.  She sat on her mat, giggling and making towers out of soft blocks.  Once he was done, he picked her up and brought her to his office, where he sat down at his computer to start his work.  Michiru perched on his lap and blowing spit bubbles.

He tickled her tummy with the end of his tablet pen and got to work.  A snack company based in Tokyo wanted a design for the packaging of their latest product.

After two hours of nearly non stop work.  Michiru needed to have her diaper changed first.  She was fast asleep against the crook of his free arm, and he had spent fifteen minutes deciding on a typeface for the text and was getting nowhere.  He set his pen down and leaned back in his chair.  Michiru snuffled in her sleep, and her foot twitched.

Haruka had never expected to enjoy being a father.  While he liked kids well enough, he never thought he’d be able to tolerate babies so well.  But he loved Michiru just as much as he loved Makoto.  Her hair was just as dark as Haruka’s, but her eyes were much like Makoto’s.  Bright and green, and always full of happiness.

When they’d introduced her to their friends, Nagisa had insisted that she looked like she could actually be Haruka and Makoto’s child.  No matter how impossible it could be.  Rei had agreed, and had asked if Ran had served as a surrogate mother.  Makoto had blanched.  No matter that she was an adult, he could never imagine his little sister pregnant.  It had simply been a coincidence that they’d adopted a child that shared similar traits.

Michiru woke up in time for lunch.  After feeding her, he set her down on her playmat again while he ate.  She napped again afterwards in her crib.

 

Makoto had had a good day so far.  During snack time, the students had been given a special treat of cupcakes because it was his birthday.  They’d even attempted to sing him the birthday song.  It sounded terrible, but he’d clapped for them anyway.  All day, his phone had buzzed quietly in his pocket, no doubt birthday greetings from his friends and family.

He’d also been distracted by Haruka’s promise of a surprise.

As soon as it was time for the students to go home, he was ready to leave.  But he had to wait until the last one was picked up.  He read his texts and listened to messages while he waited.  Rin and Nitori had each left a text.  Rei had done the same.  His parents and siblings had left calls, and Nagisa had sent him a video.  He was just walking to his car when he got a call from Gou and Seijuurou.  The pair had enthusiastically wished him a happy birthday.

When Makoto got home, Haruka was waiting.

“Ran picked up Michiru, and she’ll be spending the night with her.  It’s just us tonight,”Haruka declared.  Makoto grinned and swept Haruka up for a kiss.  Haruka threw his arms around Makoto’s broad shoulders and held on tightly.  Makoto’s hands ran down Haruka’s sides down to his thighs where he gripped and lifted.

When they finally pulled away to breath, Makoto rested his forehead against Haruka’s and smiled.

“Happy birthday, Makoto,” Haruka said.  He lowered himself to the ground, and led Makoto up the stairs to their bedroom.


End file.
